I'll see your heart and I'll raise you mine
by WitchWhite
Summary: "No Lascomoune, tú no conoces el mundo, no sabes cómo funciona. Por eso debiste permanecer en el Olimpo. Una cosa es Lascomoune futuro Satélite y otra Lascomoune muchacha puberta en medio de un bosque solitario en compañía del caballero dorado de Sagitario" (headcanon, Crak, romance, del porque la herida en el ojo izquierdo de la Satélite) Aioros x Lascomoune


_**Me cree este head canon a base de lo que pueden tener en común los personajes: la arquería. Lasoucomoune al igual que Aioros manejan el arco y se conoce muy poco sobre los personajes. Así que a base de lo poco que sé y el carácter fuerte de Lasoucomoune, hice esto. Ella evoluciona durante todo el relato, pasa de ser una mocosa puberta a ser la gran Comandante de los Satélites y dispuesta a romperse la madre con quien sea, por eso la amo.**_

 _ **Además, Artemisa es mi diosa favorita dentro del panteón griego y me encanta la idea de que sus guerreros sean mujeres, cazadoras y jodidamente fuertes y bonitas.**_

 _ **Aioros está de más repetir que es mi personaje favorito.**_

 _ **Advertencias:**_ _fluff, sangre y surrealismo_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _los personajes son de su respectivo autor. Esperemos que no deje a Lasoucomoune botada como a Geist, ese Kurumada, porque ella merece salir más, son Satelites pues._

 _ **-o-**_

 **I'll see your heart and I'll raise you mine**

 **(Veré tu corazón y criaras el mío)**

Equivocarse en el Olimpo era sinónimo de inutilidad. Había faltas y había errores. Las faltas las comenten todos, los errores son imperdonables. No sirves, no funcionas. No estas sirviendo a tu propósito. Fallar en el Olimpo era una vergüenza, falta de fuerza. Ella se equivocó no sólo en la coordinación de sus tiros, si no al escaparse cada martes o jueves. Mucho peor siendo mujer. Porque las mujeres sólo sirven para fecundar. "No Lascomoune, tú no conoces el mundo, no sabes cómo funciona. Por eso debiste permanecer en el Olimpo. Una cosa es Lascomoune futuro Satélite y otra Lascomoune muchacha puberta en medio de un bosque solitario en compañía de un caballero" Le repetía Hécate. ¿Por qué se dejó arrastrar a algo que ya se le había advertido? Las puertas del Olimpo se le cerrarían para siempre. ¿Y las otras? Quiso imaginar a Artemisa para que la contemplara vencida y obtener su perdón.

Y sin embargo, fallaba una y otra vez. Las flechas no caían en el blanco. Algunas se desmayaban a la mitad del camino. Otras pasaban de largo y algunas iban al infinito. Equivocarse en el Olimpo tenía un precio. Sobre todo cuando Calisto era mentora, guardiana y maestra.

― Eres débil, Lascomoune. Me decepcionas y no sólo a mí, a nuestra señora Artemisa ― Calisto era una de las mujeres más crueles y frías que ha conocido a lo largo de su vida. Dominada por la lógica y la razón. Los sentimientos no existían. Era la otra vista de la moneda de la hermosa Diosa a la que servía. Calisto la miró fría y distante― en vano dije que tú serías la mejor Satélite.

Tomó otra flecha. Sus piernas flaqueaban. El corazón latía rápido pero no produjo ninguna emoción como las veces anteriores al sostener un arco. Gracias a Hécate consiguió hacerse una con el Rey elemental del aire quien la guiaba. Sentir la flecha en sus dedos era una caricia y la majestuosidad del viento. "Me integro con el aire, porque aire yo soy" se repetía y conectaba. Sin embargo, esta vez, el aire fue un remolino en sus pies y no acompañó la flecha.

La concentración se fue al otro lado del templo lunar. Estiró la cuerda del arco, apretó los dientes. "No falles" se dijo así misma pero la flecha cruzó el cielo y probablemente el universo. Quizá reconsideraría dejar la tarea de ser un Satélite.

― No cualquier mujer es digna de servir a nuestra diosa ― la voz de Calisto fue hueca. La joven relajó su cuerpo y evitó que las lágrimas salieran ― La mayor parte de las mujeres están corrompidas por el hombre, por el amor romántico y la falsa idea de la felicidad― Calisto se acercó a ella. La tomó de la mano y caminaron a una banca cercana― sólo las mujeres fuertes de corazón y de nobles sentimientos, son dignas a Satélites. A diferencia de las amazonas, las Satélites poseemos divinidad y conservamos el poder femenino. Como nuestra diosa.

Lascomoune sabía esa perorata de memoria. La había escuchado desde que llegó al Olimpo. Provenía de una familia pagana de orígenes celtas. Donde las mujeres eran devotas a Hécate. Cada generación ofrecía una hija a esta diosa. Lascomoune terminó siendo parte del ejercito de Artemisa directamente, ya que la diosa/bruja oscura trabajaba codo a codo con la cazadora. Desde los siete años está ahí y ha aprendido todo sobre la caza, la feminidad, los partos, la creación humana y universal. Desarrolló grandes habilidades con el arco que ahora estaban traicionándola.

― Tus capacidades fueron bendecidas por ella― continuó la representante― ¿algo te agobia? Tu corazón esta desequilibrado. No puedes servir así a una diosa virgen y pura. ¿A caso ya no tienes esas virtudes?

La castaña palideció, agachó la cabeza y asintió rápidamente. De imaginar que ya no era digna de Artemisa, dolía. Estaba notablemente nerviosa. No existía mujer en el mundo y más allá que pudiera mentirle a Calisto. Tenía un poder asombroso con el que reconocía la parte más emocional de los seres humanos. Cruzó sus dedos. Cerró los ojos e hizo un esfuerzo para no llorar. Después los abrió para reconocer el mundo en el que se encontraba y jamás la perdonarían.

― Artemisa confía mucho en ti. Llevas el poder de Hécate en la sangre. Tu familia ofrenda cada mes a ella y canalizan el poder guerrero de tu diosa. ¿Por qué fallas? ¿Hay dudas en tu corazón?

Su mirada se clavó en el suelo. No tenía dudas, ella quería servir siempre a Artemisa. Porque era una diosa perfecta en todos los sentidos. Fuerte, sabia, pura, feliz y dedicada a su misión. Se identificaba con ella. Por eso entrenó tanto para ser casi como ella. Y como ella, sufría ahora por alguien que ya no existe.

Hécate le advirtió meses atrás, que tuviera cuidado con sus emociones. Enjaular las aves crea sonidos hermosos pero también nostálgicos. Le dijo una vez la vio llorando por sentir su corazón hinchado de emoción. Hécate se convirtió en su mayor confidente desde el Olimpo, depositó en ella su confianza y el amor que floreció en sus manos. ¿A caso no la misma diosa Artemisa tuvo un incidente parecido con Orión? Y fue la misma vieja bruja de la luna quien hirió su corazón con una noticia oscura.

― No me dejas más alternativa, Lascomoune. ―La castaña regresó a la conversación con su líder― Tendré que abrirte el corazón para conocer el motivo de estos errores.

― No, por favor… Señora Calisto, le juro que estaré mejor, le imploró… no ― rápidamente se hinco ante ella, colocando su cabeza en el suelo. Sabía que si encontraba el motivo de sus errores, la castigaría― No la defraudare, tampoco a mi señora Artemisa. Pero no me someta a ese proceso.

Calisto continuó observándola fijamente. Aquella actitud le confirmaba que había algo que estorbaba. Exploró cada parte de sus facciones, buscando entre su mente algo que corroborara sus sospechas. Removió el cabello castaño con sus ojos. Olfateo su miedo. En el pecho había una lastimosa herida que le recordó a Artemisa.

― Estás enamorada― afirmó con una voz hueca y lejana.

Lascomoune se inclinó. Besó la delicada mano de Calisto, la cual era fría y olía clavel. La palabra enamorada la escuchó por primera vez de la boca de Hécate. "Mi niña eso es amor, estas enamorada" Le parecía el sonido más hermoso del universo. Enamorada, amor, amada, amante, amigo, en-amor. Sería absurdo mentir y negar ahora, frente a quien conoce los sentimientos de la feminidad.

Sus lágrimas cayeron en las manos de Calisto, como una especie de bautismo. Su corazón hervía, su dolor aumentó pero por una extraña razón sintió paz. No respondió. Calisto guardó silencio al contemplar a su satélite. Era joven, estaba a días de cumplir sus quince años. Era toda una señorita. Fértil, inteligente, de caderas anchas y con las hormonas en verde siga. Ya estaba acostumbrada a este comportamiento, era por eso que tenían prohibido el contacto con cualquier hombre. El recinto lunar era una fortaleza negada a ellos. ¿Cómo pudo pasar?

Una vez terminó el llanto de la pequeña Satélite se puso de pie. Dejándola a sus pies. Herida y rota como un objeto que ya no funciona.

― No cuestionaré, porque probablemente no me responderás. Pero lo sabré, sabes que lo sabré…

La mirada de Lasoucomoune era fiera y dolida. Como miraría un animal salvaje a su rival después de su derrota. Aferró los puños a las piernas. Muchas ideas pasaron por su mente entre ellas una plegaria: "Sáqueme el corazón que me está haciendo pedazos"

― Eres débil y estás enamorada. Eso te convierte en un estorbo. Tu pureza fue mancillada por la imagen de un hombre. Llevas pasión, deseo, sueños. Ya no me sirves…

Agradecía que nadie viera su humillación. Que ninguna de sus compañeras estuviera presente para ver su estado denigrante. ¿En qué momento amar se volvió un delito? Sí la Señora Artemisa también vive amando a alguien que se convirtió en estrella. Las palabras de Calisto no le hacían efecto, teniendo como veneno el mismo viento en sus venas.

― Sin embargo, te aprecio Lascomoune. Y Hécate responde por ti. No quiero un conflicto entre la Señora Artemisa y la bruja oscura por tu negligencia. ¡Tienes que purificarte! ¡De pie!

Atendió la orden con movimientos exangües y la mirada clavada en el suelo. Vergüenza. Cerró sus puños. Calisto iba a quitarle algo de su memoria, algo del corazón. Borraría todo vestigio de su existencia y no era elección. Aunque por orgullo no haría drama. Bastante pena causaba como para implorar que no le quitara el aire que respiraba. Sí quería seguir siendo Satelite, debía hacerlo.

― ¿Cómo?― preguntó la representante de Artemisa― ¡tus sentimientos son puros!

La futura satélite cerró los ojos. No pudo ver las mancias que hacía Calisto sobre su cuerpo, alrededor de ella. Sus recuerdos fueron arrancados para ser vistos por un par de ojos celestes. Maravillarse con la inocencia de una niña de doce años que perseguía un siervo y se salió del refugió. Contemplar la fascinación de esa niña por el mundo, los árboles, mariposas y la vida en general que rebozaba a su alrededor.

Esa pequeña mocosa, curiosa caminó entre los árboles, buscando una presa extra, además del siervo que se había perdido. Sus ojos cazadores encontraron un muchacho de piel tostada. Su cosmo brillaba igual al oro. Tiraba sus flechas a las hojas que caían de los árboles. Atónita observó en silencio su técnica. Dentro de su arrogancia, él era principiante, inexperto cazador. Yo puedo hacerlo mejor. Se atrevió a acercarse. Romper una de las reglas Satelitales: El contacto con los hombres.

Aunque ése no era un hombre. Lascomoune sabía que estaba con el mismísimo viento, con la personificación del Rey del Aire que ella invocaba cada vez que cargaba sus flechas. Con un descendiente directo del Dios Eolos. Lo sintió porque su cabello se agitó y quiso tomarlo entre sus manos. Percibía en su existencia su propio poder.

― Te enseñaré― salió detrás de un árbol, sorprendiendo al muchacho que se hizo a un lado al verla con el arco en mano y la flecha lista para bailar.

Una forma curiosa de apuntar su objetivo. Hizo danzar la flecha a placer para dirigirla al objetivo. Todas las hojas que caían de los árboles fueron atravesadas por la misma flecha. La cual parecía tener vida propia. Una extensión de su alma. La flecha con todas las hojas en la punta, regresó a su pequeña mano.

― ¿Có-cómo hiciste eso?― preguntó el de la piel tostada. Sus ojos verdes, abiertos como platos sin dar crédito.

― Tengo el poder de la luna. ¿Quieres ver algo más?― volvió a tensar el arco.

Él parpadeó sin dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían. Apuntó en medio de sus ojos. Soltó la flecha, misma que rodeó su cuerpo en espiral levantando un ligero viento que agitó sus cabellos. Una vez llegó arriba de su cabeza, la hizo subir al cielo para después caer en el blanco que ella dibujó en la tierra.

― ¿Quién eres tú?― él no podía articular bien sus palabras. Asombrado y con una sonrisa idiota le extendió la mano y dijo su nombre― Aiolos― el viento agitó el largo cabello de Lascomoune y sonrió.

― Como el Dios del Viento― Aiolos sonrió tímidamente― mi nombre es muy largo, significa luna clara. Lascomoune.

― Ahora que ya nos conocemos. ¿Podrías enseñarme ese truco? Eres muy buena. En todo mi entrenamiento que llevó de arquero jamás conocí tal talento― caminó cerca de un montículo de piedras y tomó una botella de agua.

Lascomoune estaba maravillada de la misma forma que Aiolos de su técnica, pero por su cuerpo. Como costumbre, el muchacho no usaba playera, sólo unos pantalones rojos. Después de beber, se tiró lo que restaba de del agua encima, humedeciendo sus cabellos, la cara, el cuello, el dorso… Vio resbalar las gotitas brillantes en su bronceada piel. Sacudió su cabeza para esparcir lo que quedo de agua en el cabello.

Las hormonas de la pequeña satélite se desordenaron. Bajo su mirada al ombligo y el abdomen trabajado. Tragó saliva porque aunque conocía la anatomía masculina, nunca la había visto tan cerca, tan verdadera que no fuera un libro. Debía tener cerca de su misma edad, un poco mayor. Era atlético y delgado, cabello rizado como los efebos. ¿Sería un soldado?.

― Quiero tocarte― dijo y sin esperar respuesta, tocó su pecho con una mano, justo donde el corazón comenzó a latir a velocidad.

Las hojas se levantaron por un pequeño remolino que se formó alrededor de ellos. La satélite tragó saliva al ver fijamente los ojos verdes de Aiolo, que sonreía.

― Me vas a decir ¿quién eres?― preguntó tomando su pequeña mano pálida y alejándola de su pecho.

― Soy un futuro Satélite. Seré parte del ejército de mi Señora Artemisa.―Explicó con orgullo, siendo firme.

― Un satélite… he oído de ustedes. Amazonas sin mascara, guerreras benditas por la luna. Excelentes cazadoras y guerreras.

Lasoucomoune asintió con suficiencia.

― ¿Y tú?

― Sirvo a Athena. Es coincidente que ambos sirvamos a diosas hermanas. Por cierto, ¿no estás muy lejos del templo lunar?― preguntó preocupado, más porque el ocaso llegaría en cualquier momento y él debía regresar al Santuario.

― Sí. Vine persiguiendo a un siervo que escapó. Era la cena, ahora van a regañarme. ― Acomodó su arco y las flechas en el carcaj ―Tengo que volver.

― Espera, Moune… lo siento, es complicado tu nombre, ¿puedo llamarte así?― la pequeña asintió― ¿vas a enseñarme a controlar las flechas?

― ¿Yo? Pero sí eres tú quien posees el viento. Eres hijo de Eolos.

― No bromees… te espero el siguiente martes a medio día. ¿Podrás? De lo contrario, deja una nota, yo sabré.

― Tengo prohibido hablar con hombres― repuso nerviosa, las palabras "te espero" y "nota" le decían que era una cita. Las citas entre hombre y mujer, según Platón, eran romance seguro ― no prometo nada. Lo intentaré.

― Por favor… eres increíble.

Dos años engañando a Calisto, dos años engañando a Artemisa. Viendo a escondidas a ese caballero de oro. Ese tiempo sirvió para amarrar sus lazos. Contar historias, regalar comida, amuletos, consejos y un beso en la frente de Lascomoune. El sagitario nunca faltaba a las citas, algunas veces llevaba un cuaderno y hacia notas. El viento, el tiempo y las estrellas eran temas de conversación. Algunas veces recetas de cocina. A veces Aiolos estaba preocupado pero no dejaba de poner atención e intercambiar flechas. Ataba el cabello de Lascomoune con frecuencia, ella decía que lo arrancaría de una vez, pero él le habló del poder del cabello largo. Cosas como esa eran frecuentes. Entre supersticiones y panes de azúcar.

Lascomoune sufría, revivía cada detalle, cada roma, sensaciones, los momentos, las conversaciones. El poder de Calisto no sólo mostraba las emociones más escondidas, revivía todo con una intensidad mayor. Su llanto se pudo escuchar por el recinto lunar. Hécate lo debió saber así como Artemisa. ¿Por qué llora un satélite? ¿De quién es este amargo luto?

― No me importa cuánto sufras, debes soltarlo. De lo contrario no podrás seguir aquí.

Aunque era imposible quitar un sentimiento puro que nació de lo más bueno y divino. Dentro del corazón de una niña pura que no tenía malas intenciones con la vida. Era esa clase de amor que crea vida, que construye mundos.

Una nueva imagen se presentó ante ambas, una en la mente de Lascomoune y otra fue una visión de Calisto.

La Satelite desarrolló una gran elasticidad gracias a los ejercicios aeróbicos y de yoga a los que se sometía. Consiguió tirar las flechas con sus pies. Su nuevo logro fue exhibido en ese lugar donde solía encontrarlo. El caballero dorado se sentaba en una piedra con las piernas abiertas, los codos apoyados en las mismas, entrelazando sus manos a la altura de su barbilla para observarla fascinado.

Con los antebrazos sostenía todo su peso, curvaba su cuerpo en forma de c hacia al frente, misma dirección de su mirada. De esa forma, acomodó sus piernas para poder tirar. Con la pierna derecha sostenía el arco y con la izquierda tensó la cuerda con la flecha. Disparó. La danza de la saeta era armoniosa, igual a un águila que caza hojas.

― Siempre logras dejarme sin palabras― aplaudió fuerte, el sonido hizo que los pájaros huyeran. Dejándolos completamente solos.

― Lo que sucede es que tú te sorprendes muy fácilmente. Eres fácil de impresionar.― dijo estirando su cuerpo para acomodar la columna vertebral que dobló de forma agresiva.

― Acabas de decirme ingenuo― ambos rieron fuerte― tal vez, pero cuando se trata de la arquería nada me deslumbra. Sólo tú, siempre tienes algo nuevo que mostrar.

― Para finales de año, te mostraré mi técnica suprema. La he llamado "Crimnson Viper" pero sigo perfeccionando. Debo tener una antes de ser nombrada Satélite.

― Serpiente. ¿Por qué? ― Aiolos siempre preguntaba todo, como si quieras explorar cada vez más sobre su amiga.

― Porque tanto la Luna como la Serpiente son arquetipos femeninos y son consideradas la "Divinidad de las Mujeres" Teniendo en cuenta que sirvo a la Luna, la Serpiente me da mayor poder.

― ¿Y el aire?

― El aire eres tú, Aiolos de Sagitario.

Meditativo, rascó su frente sin dejar de mirar los ojos marrones de la joven. Sonrió de forma tierna. Desde que la conoció no controló la emoción que sintió en su pecho. Le provocaba ternura y deseaba cuidarla, aunque no lo necesitara. Lascomoune llevaba algo en su cosmo que donde quiera que fuera la evocaba. Cualquier cosa lo llevaba a ella, así fuera un florero, el comedor, la sala del Patriarca. Un día por poco y se le escapa la lengua y le cuenta a Saga sobre ella. Es que había que sacarlo porque se le atoraba en el pescuezo como un hueso. Aioria podía guardar secretos pero un día crecería y también se le iría la lengua. Mejor así. Ella tampoco quería que se supiera. O eso pensaba porque las Satélites eran herméticas y castas.

― Te veré la siguiente semana― Aiolos se acercó. No sabía si él era muy alto o ella era pequeña pero la abrazó― cuídate.

Ella respondió a ese acto tan íntimo. Juntar sus corazones en un abrazo y el viento volvió agitarse. Fue como un impulsó o invitación pero inconscientemente buscaron sus labios. Un primer beso rodeado por la música de los árboles. La satélite se estremeció un poco y se alejó asustada. Agitó su mano avergonzada y se fue corriendo. Aiolos río tiernamente. Nunca más se volvieron a ver porque a la semana él no acudió a la cita. Ni la siguiente semana, o la siguiente.

Confundida y desesperada por saber que sucedió, corrió con Hécate. Imploró que le mostrase la verdad, cualquiera que esta fuera, aún sí ella era el problema. La anciana sabia, acarició el mentón de la muchacha. Pobre criatura, pensaba. Envenenada de amor.

― Van a castigarte― advirtió. Tomó asiento frente a su bola de cristal― no tienes miedo. Tu mirada tiene la locura.

― Ya no importa. Dime, por favor… ¿dónde está?― su llanto la conmovió y más por el gran favor que le debe a su familia, habló.

― Conocías la misión de un Caballero dorado― asintió― leales caballeros de Athena. Nacieron para defender y morir por ella, justo como tú con Artemisa…

Revolvió las runas en la mesa, eligió una que era el camino final.

― En el Santuario se cierne una energía hostil y peligrosa. Él lo sabía. Tarde o temprano estallaría una guerra― guardaron silencio― niña… lo siento mucho.

― ¿Qué siente? ¿Qué vio? ¡Dígame por favor!― desesperada se hecho a sus pies― dígame…― Hécate negó con la cabeza y volvió a pasar su mano arrugada por las mejillas blancas.

― Eso ya lo sabes, no lo quieras confirmar.

― No es verdad… ¿por qué? ¿Quién le haría daño? Es el hombre más bueno que he conocido.

― Lo llamarón traidor― con voz apagada Hécate explicó. Guardó las runas en una bolsa azul― Lo acusaron de querer asesinar a la bebe que es Athena en este tiempo. Mi niña, sea o no cierto, es su rebelión no la nuestra― extendió sus brazos y dejo que la futura comandante se refugiara en ellos― llora fuerte, llora mucho, niña. Pero recuerda, que la muerte no existe.

― ¿Traidor? Es el más fiel a su diosa, más fiel que yo misma. Aiolos sería incapaz. Debió oírlo hablar de ella, con tanta devoción… No merecía morir. Era, era mi amigo. Yo, le enseñaba cosas y él a mí. ¿Fue castigo de los dioses? ¿Por qué rompí una regla? Señora Hécate… me duele mucho― ahogó su grito en la túnica negra, quería ser absorbida por la tierra, desaparecida por un rayo.

La herida estaba abierta y no parecía sanar, ardía y cada vez que lo recordaba le ardía más.

― ¿Quién fue?

― Eso no nos incumbe. Sé que te duele pero no puedes hacer nada. Debes seguir preparándote y servir a Artemisa. Si quieres toma de ejemplo su lealtad para no fallar.

Lascomoune seguía hundida en la túnica negra, húmeda por sus lágrimas y sus fluidos nasales. Ahora entendía porque les estaba prohibido conocer hombres, porque el amor estaba vetado. Porque Artemisa conocía ese dolor y no quería que ninguna de sus guerreras padeciera lo mismo. Peor aún si se trataba de un amor con sangre.

― Reponte, mi niña― aconsejó la anciana― si Calisto descubre esto va a castigarte o peor aún, pondrás muy triste a Artemisa. Ella conoce tu dolor. Porque su hermano Apolo mató a Orión… ella sufrió mucho y en su memoria hizo su constelación.

― ¿Aiolos ya es una constelación?― la anciana asintió triste― y es el viento… vive en mi corazón.

― En el de todos los que lo amaron y conocieron. Sé fuerte.

Se alejó de la túnica. Quedó sobre el suelo con los cabellos enmarañados y las ropas húmedas de su llanto.

― ¿Estará en los Eliseos?― preguntó. Quedaba una esperanza.

― Tal vez, porque fue fiel a su diosa. ¡Basta Lascomoune! ¡Detente! No pensarás…

― No, sólo… quería tener la certeza que después de su muerte, sería feliz. En los Eliseos, entre campos de flores, comida y danza. ¡Sólo tenía catorce años! ¿Quién asesina a un niño de esa edad?

― Los seres humanos son crueles, por eso agradecida debes estar de vivir en el Olimpo. Lejos de ese mal, del dolor… pero la pena te ha alcanzado por desobedecer. Mírate, por poco y dejas de ser un digno Satélite. Aun tu cuerpo es puro pero en tu joven alma, llevas el duelo del ser amado. Mi niña… estás condenada. Ruega que Calisto no lo sepa… o tendrás que sacrificarte.

Pero Calisto lo sabía. Terminó la visión con el rostro de la vieja Hécate. Suspiró con amargura. Ver a su futura comandante llena de sentimientos vánales y vergonzosos. Deshizo el ataque y la muchacha se quedó en el suelo, llorando. Las baldosas frías quemaban su piel, el recuerdo laceraba su alma. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? ¿Marcharse del Olimpo? ¿Pedir perdón a Artemisa?

― Levántate, Lascomoune. Te ves patética en ese estado.

Despacio se incorporó. Limpiando sus lágrimas con el antebrazo. Acomodando sus mechones que caían por su frente. Calisto le pidió la mirara.

― Sólo hay una forma de ser perdonada por tu desobediencia― sentenció la mujer de cabello azul.

En menos de un minuto estaba entera, lista para el castigo, destierro o lo que fuera. La mirada severa de su líder no la intimido. El valor que la poseyó era desconocido y fuerte. Sabía que Calisto no podía borrar sus sentimientos porque eran puros, pero si borrar sus recuerdos. Una parte quería dejar el luto y el dolor, la otra no, si olvidaba a Sagitario sólo su hermano menor lo recordaría y no era justo. Aiolos es como el viento, tiene que estar con todos los que lo amaron.

― Te daré a elegir― de nuevo la voz helada de Calisto la enfrentó― ofrendaras algo tuyo como sacrificio o dejarás que yo elija tu castigo.

― Quiero hablar con mi Señora Artemisa― con firmeza dio un paso hacia la líder― ella conoce mi dolor. Porque ella lo vivió.

― No seas estúpida. Tu dolor no se compara con él que ella vivió. Orión no es igual al caballero dorado.

― Ella ya lo sabe… la he llamado entre mi llanto. Porque duele mucho.

Algunas satélites blancas, con orejas de conejo como diadema, comenzaron a aparecer. Era cambió de guardia. Miraron extrañadas la escena pero sin interponerse y tratando de seguir sus actividades como de costumbre. Gracias a ese evento, Calisto dejó ir a su satélite, sin antes recordarle lo que debía hacer.

El pequeño dormitorio que habitaba, tenía lo necesario para subsistir en el Olimpo. Un baño, pequeña cocina, cama y una mesa que usaba como comedor y centro de estudio. Tan parecido a un departamento de media clase en una ciudad Cosmopolita. Cerró la puerta con llave y antes de echarse a llorar, buscó el carcaj negro que solía llevara a las citas con el centauro. Sacó la primera flecha que intercambiaron. A diferencia de las suyas, las flechas de Aiolos eran rudimentarias con una bonita pluma de ave que adornó para ella. La punta seguía filosa y desgastada. Podía sentir el cosmos de Sagitario corriendo por la flecha. La tomó entre sus manos, evocando el abrazó.

― Parte en paz― aunque no creyera en sus palabras, le dolió decirlas. Las lágrimas bañaron la saeta.

Frente a ella estaba la ventana que daba al mundo y al Universo. Muchas compañeras aseguraban que tenía la mejor vista del Olimpo y la Tierra. A través de las nubes podía ver pequeñas ciudades, grandes montañas, el cielo azul y a veces estrellado. Algunas aves aventureras llegaban a divisarse. Esa tarde las nubes se esfumaban como humo dejando ver el Santuario. Contó los templos hasta encontrar el noveno. Imaginó como debió ser su vida en ese pequeño lugar, como era su vida en este grande sitio.

― Parte en paz, con tus alas, vuelve a donde perteneces, al cielo y a la tierra― ahogó de nuevo el llanto por vergüenza y orgullo. Suspiraba ― nunca te lo dije― habló a la flecha como si fuera su dueño― en mi familia pagana, acostumbramos a despedir nuestros muertos con un ritual funerario… Debo dejarte partir. Dice Hécate que nos encontraremos en otra vida― sus palabras se cortaban y las manos temblaban―… gracias por todo lo bueno, bello y sabio que me has regalado. Parte en paz

Las nubes formaron una neblina espesa color gris. Anunciaban lluvia. Lascomoune limpió sus lágrimas con fuerza. Un trueno erizo su piel. En los pasillos escuchaba voces, ajetreo. Un lamento lejano se escuchó y con ello un miedo indescriptible. Levantó la flecha a la altura de su rostro. Gritos, pasos, lluvia, dolor, una mezcla de sustantivos se hacían sopa en la plaza del templo lunar. Oyó su nombre pero no atendió. El filo de la flecha era más interesante.

― Sangre de mi sangre. Hueso de mis huesos. Carne de mi carne. Guarda mi alma viva. Voy a vivir dentro de sus corazones no tengo miedo. Recuérdame ― un relámpago debió romper algún soporte o muro del templo. Explosión de sangre y ausencia de la vista. La saeta insertada en su ojo izquierdo.

Gritó pero nadie la escuchó porque la tormenta ahogó todo sonido. Ignoró el caos en el templo lunar. Sabía que Artemisa estaba sufriendo por ella. Su herida ardía como su corazón. Sacrificó su vista, afectó su lado femenino. Donde crecía el instinto, los sentimientos, la reflexión y la imaginación. Dañar el lado femenino dentro del cuerpo de una hembra era igual que rechazarse. Lascomoune lo sabía, prefería renunciar a los dones femeninos antes que quebrar el sentimiento que nació en su corazón. Pues Aiolos dejo un hermoso jardín en su pecho, al que debe cuidar todos los días de su vida.

Una vez atendió su propia herida y cubrirla con una venda que se impregnaba de rojo, salió del cuarto. El templo Lunar estaba húmedo, el mármol aún tenía charcos de agua que mostraron su reflejo. Mutilar su propio cuerpo por un recuerdo. Era un monstruo, digno de ser relatado en un mito, junto a medusa, el minotauro, cancerbero. Debía estar loca. Hécate tenía razón, nada bueno salía de enamorarse. A lejos observó dos pilares derrumbados sobre un jardín. La fuente que divertía a las Satélites se inundó como si vomitara la misma agua. Caminó despacio, ignorando las miradas curiosas y confundidas al ver su herida. Nadie se atrevió a hablar. Desde ese momento, Lascomoune se volvió una mujer reservada, discreta y callada. Casi tan fría como la misma Calisto.

Una vez frente a la representante de Artemisa, se hincó. El agua mojó sus rodillas, podía sentir el frío de la brisa calar sus huesos. Calisto estaba encolerizada. No llevaba su habitual vestido, estaba cubierta por un abrigo negro.

― Hiciste llorar a la Señora Artemisa. ¡Eres una estúpida!

― Vine a ofrendar a mi Señora… como usted lo pidió― levantó el rostro. La venda blanca se había teñido completamente de rojo.

Al verla Calisto comenzó a llorar. Cayó de rodillas. Sus lágrimas formaron parte de la humedad del mármol. Caían como suaves gotas de lluvia.

― Mi señora estaba triste por tu sacrificio, no por tus sentimientos. La has hecho llorar, Lascomoune. ¿Qué harás al respecto?

― Ofreceré mi vida― respondió sin titubear― hasta que merezca convertirme en una estrella.

Ambas se miraron. En los ojos de Calisto había por primera vez compasión. Dulzura si es que se le podía llamar así. De ella manaba un terror inhumano, como si Lascomoune fuera un fantasma, un chiste de mal gusto.

― La señora Artemisa quiere verte… ― su voz sonaba calmada.

Se levantó y condujo a la satélite hasta la puerta donde se encontraba la diosa virgen. Calisto la dejó sola. Aun goteaba sangre de su herida, la del ojo sanaría pronto por la gracia divina de Artemis. Abrió la puerta, una luz cegadora le impidió describir lo que viviría a continuación.

 _ **-o-**_

 _ **Sí me da tiempo haré más cosas con ellos. Me ha gustado mucho escribirlo. Pues bueno, creo que aquí se acaba mi loco headcanon y crack puro, si alguien se ha pasado por aquí, gracias por leer y está de más que me gustaría conocer su opinión. Aunque sea para llamarme chiflada y loca :D son las drogas de Saga.**_

 _ **Sin más, muchas gracias por el tiempo.**_

 _ **Saludos.**_


End file.
